1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel supporting structure for a straddle-type vehicle for supporting a front wheel by a front arm in a swing arm manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As described above, as a front wheel supporting structure for a two-wheeled motor vehicle, there is the swing arm manner utilizing a front arm which can swing in the vertical direction.
The front wheel supporting structure in the swing arm manner is disclosed in JP H2 (1990)-189295 A, a pair of upper and lower parallel link members is vertically swingably supported on a vehicle body. The upper and lower link members extend forward to a location close to a front axle, and front ends of the link members support the front axle through a connecting member.
In the conventional swing arm manner, the pair of upper and lower link members extends long in the longitudinal direction, and the front ends of the link members support the front wheel. Therefore, rigidity of an entire link mechanism configured by the upper and lower link members must be increased, and a weight of a front portion of a vehicle is increased.